<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>characters.findLocation(Sora) by tatersalad5001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203239">characters.findLocation(Sora)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001'>tatersalad5001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III - Limit Cut, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III - Limit Cut, Post-Kingdom Hearts Coded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Data Sora took a step forward and nearly over his own feet.</p>
<p>“Wh—“ He looked down at the ground. When did he get different shoes? His feet looked farther away than usual as well, like he suddenly grew taller. Now that he was paying attention to differences, Sora realized all his clothes looked different, not just his shoes. Why did he look different? Why would he look different? He changes his clothes a while ago. A few times at that. Those memories barely felt they belonged to him.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much Data Sora could do besides pick a random door and see what happened. The only other option was just standing here and waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>characters.findLocation(Sora)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was all based on a request from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorXIII/pseuds/DoctorXIII">DoctorXIII</a>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724431/comments/283744927">what if the Data Sora from the Limit Cut is the same one from Coded?</a> Sorry to make you wait so long for this, but I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Riku, are you there?”</p>
<p>Data Riku was surprised when he heard Mickey’s voice. It took him a second to reconnect to the outside world, so he could respond to Mickey and so Mickey could see him.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since anyone from the outside world had made contact. From the sounds of it, something big was happening. Data Riku couldn’t say he knew exactly what was going on, but he had some guesses. He’d been told there was a war going on, and he had an inkling it was related to Ansem. Mickey hadn’t been sure when he’d be able to contact Data Riku again, if he would be able to at all. Data Riku wasn’t sure who the next perosn he’d hear from would be; Jiminy, Chip, and Dale had been busy, too.</p>
<p>Mickey had been in danger, from the sound of it.</p>
<p>“You’re okay.” Data Riku was relieved to see him again.</p>
<p>Mickey smiled, but he didn’t look entirely happy about it. “Yeah, I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“How did it go?”</p>
<p>“We...we won. We put an end to everything. The worlds are safe, at least for now.” Mickey sighed. “Riku...it didn’t all go well. I need your help with something. I need to ask you for a favor.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“We won, but after it was all over, Sora... He disappeared.”</p>
<p>“He disappeared??” Data Riku tried to imagine how he’d feel if his Sora disappeared on him out of nowhere. He wasn’t sure what he’d do without him, what he could do without him. The Riku from the outside world was probably in a better state than he was now, but still, he must be hurting badly. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“We’re not entirely sure. One second he was there, and the next, he wasn’t. I’m not sure if he knew this would happen to him. We’ve been looking everywhere for him, but there’s no sign of him. We’ve been trying as hard as we can to figure this out, but...”</p>
<p>“What can I do to help?” Mickey and his friends had been there for him when Data Riku needed them most, even when he thought they should’ve turned their backs on him. Now, when they needed him, Data Riku would do whatever he could to return the favor. It was the least they deserved. It was the least the other Sora deserved.</p>
<p>“We’ve been trying to gather together all the data we can. To find all the data related to Sora, related to our enemies, anything that might be helpful, and put it all together. If we do that, we may be able to find something. The data in the journal might be helpful. You gave us useful insight into our situation we hadn’t been aware of befoee when the journal was full of bugs, maybe the journal knows something else we don’t know yet. But I don’t want to just take the data and send it over without asking you first. That wouldn’t be fair to any of you. I don’t know what would happen to the journal afterwards.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Do what you need to do.”</p>
<p>Mickey frowned. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you’ll need all the help you can get. The journal’s made it through much worse before. Whatever happens, I’m sure we’ll be able to put everything back together and make it through in one piece. Just make sure you save him. And, tell the other Riku... I’m rooting for him.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that. And if there’s any problems with the journal after we save Sora, let me know. I’m happy to help out.”</p><hr/>
<p>One second, (Data) Sora was hanging out with Riku and Kairi at the beach.</p>
<p>They were gone the next. And he definitely wasn’t at the beach anymore, either. Once Sora could make sense of his surroundings, it looked like he was in some kind of building. Definitely wasn’t the beach.</p>
<p>“Mickey?” Sora looked up. The last time he went somewhere he didn’t recognize, Mickey was out there somewhere, talking to him and helping him figure out where he was and what to do.</p>
<p>There was no response.</p>
<p>“Guess I’m on my own, then.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t much to this area. There were a lot of doors in front of him, but not much else. Maybe he needed to enter one of the doors? But which one? There was no obvious way to tell what door he should go through, if there even was one specific door he should pick. Well, there wasn’t much he could do besides pick a random door and see what happened, right? The only other option was just standing here, which wasn’t ideal in his book.</p>
<p>Sora took a step forward and nearly over his own feet.</p>
<p>“Wh—“ Sora looked down at the ground. When did he get different shoes? His feet looked farther away than usual as well, like he suddenly grew taller.</p>
<p>Now that he was paying attention to differences, Sora realized all his clothes looked different, not just his shoes.</p>
<p>Why did he look different?</p>
<p>Why would he look different? He changes his clothes a while ago.</p>
<p>Sora blinked. Where did that thought come from? It was his, but...he never changed his clothes. Then he realized he also remembered changing clothes, a few times at that, but that memory barely felt like it belonged to him.</p>
<p>A searing pain exploded in his head, as memories filled him that simultaneously were and weren’t his. Memories of new worlds where he fought against the Nobodies alongside Donald and Goofy. The new threat of Ansem’s Nobody: Xemnas. Riku coming back but looking like Ansem. Trying to gain the power of waking. Losing his friends and doing whatever it took to bring them back. All memories that took place after defeating Ansem...</p>
<p>A lot had happened in what felt like such a short time. A lot Sora missed out on. Someone must’ve added a lot of data to the journal for him to know all this now. Or maybe he wasn’t in the journal at all anymore.</p>
<p>The pain dulled to a thud. Sora forced his tense face muscles to relax. There was no point in worrying about all this now. All he’d do is think himself in circles. Maybe he’d ask (Data) Riku if he had any idea about all this when he found him again. Right now, all Sora could do was tackle the problem ahead of him.</p>
<p>Thirteen doors stood ahead of him. Were they something related to the Organization? Well, he wouldn’t find out just standing here. Sora went in the nearest door to his left.</p>
<p>Someone was waiting for Sora on the other side. They had golden eyes, long white hair, and they were holding a Keyblade that glowed blue.</p>
<p>“Who..are you?” Sora asked.</p>
<p>It was definitely Xehanort, at the youngest age Sora had ever met him.</p>
<p>Xehanort didn’t give an answer. He leaped towards Sora and whipped his Keyblade at him. Sora rolled away and cast Triple Pursuit towards Xehanort. The icy spell homed in on Xehanort, but he wasn’t fazed. Xehanort whipped his Keyblade towards Sora again, but this time it hit. And it hit hard. Sora struggled to to regain his balance.</p>
<p>Sora tried to hold his own as long as long as he could. Fighting while he was taller than usual was difficult, though. Once Xehanort used his ability to stop time, it was over. And Sora was back in that room he’d started in, surrounded by doors.</p>
<p>Did all of these doors have enemies behind them for Sora to fight? Where they all that strong? He picked another door and entered.</p>
<p>Once again, someone was waiting for Sora on the other side. He recognized the face as soon as he saw it. That face he remembered well even in his original memories. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.</p>
<p>Sora didn’t give Ansem the chance to say anything or attacked. He immediately launched a Strike Raid towards Ansem. Ansem quickly dodged out of the way.</p>
<p>That wasn’t a surprise. Sora knew Ansem was fast, he was all too familiar with Ansem’s tricks. Or, at least he thought he was.</p>
<p>Ansem kept launching long-distance attacks at Sora that were difficult to block or dodge. They came relentlessly, barely giving him time to attack. It was clear that Ansem was much stronger than before. Sora couldn’t keep up. It was soon over. And Sora was back in that room he’d started in, surrounded by doors.</p>
<p>Okay... there were definitely enemies waiting for him wherever he went. Some he was more familiar with than others. He’d lost to both the people he found so far, but whenever he lost, he just showed back up here again, unharmed. So he had unlimited chances to beat them? Sora could work with that. He might not be able to defeat any of them right now, but he could learn how they fought and eventually come out the winner. Standing back and analyzing his enemies’ strategies wasn’t really Sora’s style, but it was doable. He had all the time in the world right now. Sora picked another door and entered.</p>
<p>“Riku?”</p>
<p>Sora recognized the next person he saw as well. Of course he did, Riku was one of his best friends. But the second the question left his mouth, he knew he was wrong. The last time he saw Riku looking like this, it wasn’t actually Riku. Dark data? No, wait, Sora knew who this was. This was that replica of Riku.</p>
<p>The replica smirked and attacked before Sora could snap himself back into action. Darkness streamed out of his weapon before he struck, leaving Sora momentarily dazed. The replica took the opportunity to keep attacked. It was over.</p>
<p>Sora went back.</p>
<p>Sora ran as as a shadow raced towards him from the replica. Sora tried to dodge it but he wasn’t fast enough. It was over.</p>
<p>Sora went back.</p>
<p>The replica teleported away just as Sora was about to hit him with Blizzaga Pursuit. Before Sora could react, the replica reappeared and hit Sora from above. It was over.</p>
<p>Sora went back.</p>
<p>The more Sora went back, the more he realized he wasn’t using all the tools at his disposal. He could still use every technique and spell he learned in Jiminy’s Journal, but it took him longer than it should have to realize he had other skills and abilites available to him from all the new data he was now connected to. Most of it seemed to be from the data that told Sora he was against a new Organization 13. His Keyblade could turn into other weapons now? Those weapons gave Sora new forms he could change into? What was a Shotlock? He could link with other souls in other worlds and summon them here as allies? There were new types of spells he’d never heard of before? Since when was Water...oh, yeah. The old Organization had a Water magic user. </p>
<p>It felt really confusing. It was all familiar and unfamiliar at the same time to him. The only way he could get used to it (again? for the first time?) was to use it in battle...</p>
<p>The first time Sora summoned a huge ball of water that stunned the replica and splashed against Sora’s face harmlessly, he nearly screamed. (Waterza?) He’d cast it by accident, not knowing what he was doing. The shock didn’t wear out until it was over.</p>
<p>Sora went back.</p>
<p>His Ultima Keyblade let him access an Ultimate Form that was much more powerful than Sora was normally. Countering Riku’s attack was easier and more effective with it. Dodging was easier now as well. Accessing and getting used to the form made standing his ground against the replica easier. And soon, the replica was defeated.</p>
<p>Ansem and the young Xehanort were next. One by one, Sora defeated the rest of them, too, until there was no one left to fight.</p>
<p>He’d been hoping he would figure out what he was doing here after winning every battle here. There’d been nothing else for him to do. Maybe he’d be able to go home when he was done, too.</p>
<p>That wasn’t the case.</p>
<p>Sora found himself back in that room surrounded by doors. All the doors had switched from blue to pink, he’d been through every one. What was left? What was he supposed to do now? </p>
<p>Why was he still here?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>DATA: SORA NOT FOUND</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“What do you mean?” Sora asked. “I’m right here!” <em>He </em>was Sora’s data! How could this place not know he was here? He was brought here and surrounded by Organization data, what did this place think happened to that data? How did this area not know Sora had defeated it. Eliminating bugs and dark data was his job, it had to know...</p>
<p>It must know what happend to all the data of the Organization. It must know he was here. Which meant it wasn’t looking for him, for Data Sora.</p>
<p>It was looking for data of Sora.</p>
<p>Something must have happened to the Sora in the outside world...but what? All of the chronologically last data available to him didn’t specify anything. The latest thing he could find was that he found a way to save his friends when all hope seemed lost. After the Sora in the outside world lost hope completely.</p>
<p>Sora didn’t know what happened next. He didn’t know what to do now. There was nothing he could do to help. If Riku was here, maybe he’d know what to do. He always knew what was happening, why it was happening, what they should do next, even when nothing in Jiminy’s Journal made sense to Sora anymore.</p>
<p>But Sora was on his own. There was nothing he could do but wait... Wait for someone to come help him? Wait for a way home to appear? It felt unlikely, but it was all he had.</p>
<p>For now, Sora was trapped in an unfamiliar world, lost to the world he knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a lot of fun with this one with sprinkling in commands from Re:Coded and with Data Sora's slow revelations about what's going on and what he's supposed to do throughout with no warning (Mickey and Data Riku did not realize beforehand what Data Sora was going to have to do, unfortunately; no one did, really). Writing fics like this makes me wish that Re:Coded had more relevance in Kingdom Hearts 3... Oh, well.</p>
<p>I didn't write it out, but Data Sora is brought back to Jiminy's original Journal later on and he tries to figure out with Data Riku and Data Kairi what exactly happened. To get the full picture they'd probably have to ask Mickey sometime, but Data Sora does get to go home and see his friends after. Thats what I would imagine, anyway, but you're definitely free to imagine something else happening if you want. That's part of the reason I left this open-ended.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!! I hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>